Un poco de tiempo
by summerraink
Summary: No le importa cuánto tiempo llevan abrazados: Varios días, casi una hora. Da igual. En momentos así siente como si el tiempo se deshiciese.


Libre de spoilers. Todos los públicos.  
El Doctor y Rose no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC y Russel T Davies, entre otros. No hay mala intención en su uso ni obtengo de ello beneficios económicos.

UN POCO DE TIEMPO

Rose tiene frío y tiene sueño. Eso no le importa.  
Las nubes fluyen a través del cielo, sólo el horizonte está despejado.  
Un enorme sol se hunde en el mar tiñéndolo de rojo. Es la tercera vez que atardece desde que están sentados en la playa.  
Según el Doctor, una rotación completa del planeta dura dieciocho minutos.  
Rose no lleva reloj.  
No le importa cuánto tiempo llevan abrazados: Varios días, casi una hora. Da igual. En momentos así siente como si el tiempo se deshiciese.  
Pase lo que pase, no soporta la idea de perder eso.

El brazo izquierdo de Rose sobre el muslo derecho del Doctor, rodilla sobre rodilla. Su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, meciéndose con cada inspiración. La mano derecha sujeta el abrigo con el que ambos se cubren. Siente su olor. Un brazo a lo largo de su espalda. La la mano en la cintura, metida bajo su camiseta. Piel sobre piel, los dedos moviéndose casi tímidos. Aliento en el oído cuando él habla, "¿Sabes? En realidad la traslación es muy lenta: Será invierno durante ocho años."  
El sol ya se ha puesto. Cae la oscuridad. Él le acaricia con la barbilla detrás de la oreja. Guarda silencio. Rose mira hacia el cielo. Las nubes se retiran. Millones de estrellas parecen moverse veloces. Sabe que es por la rotación del planeta.  
Sabe muchas cosas que no importan.  
Y hay una que no sabe, que ha estado a punto de saber, en la que no puede dejar de pensar.

-No es una buena idea, Rose. No es en absoluto una buena idea.

Se estaban besando, hace varios días o poco más de una hora. Se estaban besando. Casi, en cierto modo, todo es relativo, por primera vez.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes? -Él sonrió más, bajó la mirada, se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla. -Te he pillado, ¿verdad?

-Eso no lo convierte en una buena idea.- Aún la rodeaba con los brazos, aún sonreía. En su mirada eso que está siempre que la mira, demasiado intenso y demasiado ligado a ella para que Rose pueda interpretarlo, era ganado poco a poco por la tristeza. -En absoluto.

Intentó besarle de nuevo. Él la detuvo, abrazándola con fuerza. Un beso en el hombro, un suspiro.  
-Vamos. Un poco de tiempo fuera, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo un poco de tiempo...,-dijo cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella.

Salieron de la TARDIS, caminaron por la playa. Él llenó el silencio con las cosas de siempre: datos, exclamaciones e historias.  
Se sentaron porque estaba cansada, la abrazó y la cubrió con su abrigo porque hacía frío.

No sabe si llegará a ocurrir.

Rose sabe que no es una buena idea. Sabía que besarle no era una buena idea antes de hacerlo. Es sólo que dejó de ser una idea: Se hizo todo sentimiento y de pronto era un hecho. Se estaban besando.  
Y, ante el sentimiento y el hecho, lo de que sea una mala idea le importa bastante poco.  
Que él pueda pensar que es un error, muchísimo.  
"Sólo un poco de tiempo..." Y piensa que quizá es un poco de tiempo para tener un momento así por última vez antes de tener que decirle que no quiere. Pensando que quizá después todo se volverá extraño e incómodo.

-¿En qué año estamos?,- le pregunta casi sólo para evitar pensar.

-8434, creo. ¿Por?

-¿Sabes qué tiene gracia? En algún momento del pasado, tú y yo... hemos vivido lo que ocurre después de ahora. Sabemos qué viene después, sabemos si... es bueno o malo. Error o no. Es parte del pasado. Ya ha ocurrido. Y allí recordamos esto y sencillamente sabemos. Tiene gracia. No mucha. Estaría bien poder saber lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no?  
Las estrellas están siendo barridas por el azul del cielo. Vuelve la luz. Rose espera un monólogo sobre el funcionamiento del tiempo que no llega. Sólo silencio.

Se vuelve para mirarle. Una leve sonrisa, la misma mirada profunda, intensa, ahora sin tristeza. Sólo un poco de miedo.  
Y Rose vuelve a hablar, por si luego el valor se le escapa.  
-No sabes si es una mala idea. Creo que ni siquiera lo piensas.

-Que no lo piense no va a hacer que sea una buena idea.

-¿Para qué querías un poco de tiempo?

Él le coge la mano sobre el muslo, entrelazando los dedos, antes de contestar.  
-Eso sí tiene bastante gracia, porque no lo sé. Pero aún lo quiero. Está bien, este tiempo.

Es ahora cuando Rose lo sabe, sabe que ocurrirá, de pronto, sin tiempo para definir cómo ha llegado a saberlo. Quizá porque abrazos, manos cogidas, caricias incluso, hasta un beso seguido por una sonrisa, puede considerarlos normales en él. Estarse quieto, sin hacer nada, sin apenas hablar, sólo tocándola... eso no lo creería de no haberlo visto. Y no lo ha visto: lo ha vivido. Es con ella con quien lo hace.

Así que Rose pierde la cabeza, así es como lo recordará: Perdió la cabeza, dijo esas palabras, después ocurrió. En absoluto fue un error.

-Oye, estoy casi segura de que recordaré esto como un gran error, pero sé, creo que sé, igual sólo creo, pero es lo que creo. Sea mala idea o no, es algo que creo que tú también quieres. Y no entiendo por qué...

Él le acaricia la mejilla, niega con la cabeza, sonríe.  
-Yo no he dicho que fuese una mala idea.- Y susurra una palabra más sobre sus labios antes de besarla: -Impaciente.


End file.
